the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnet Release
'Description' Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton; Viz "Magnet Style") is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai which allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces and use it to manipulate metal dust. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat.'' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' '''The type of metal dust used is irrelevant and completely aesthetic. ' 'Passive '''Metal Dust StorageRequired-' A gourd/scroll/tattoo/etc. that provides storage for a large, but not infinite amount of metal dust to be used with magnet release abilities. '''Basic 10 CP Repulsive Force- '''The user expels a powerful magnetic force out from their body to deflect incoming attacks Cp barrier, follows standard mechanics '''Dust Shuriken- '''Create and fire off several shuriken made of metal dust. cp '''Dust Infused Blade- '''The user coats their weapon with their metal dust, slightly increasing the range and power. to activate 5 to maintain '''Skewer- '''The user sends metal dust across the ground to a target location and a spike bursts out to stab their target.cp '''Shield Dust- '''The user creates a simple wall of metal dust to protect themselves and nearby allies from attacks. cp barrier, follows standard mechanics '''Piercing Spear- '''After creating a thin, but very sharp spear, the user launches it at their target from a distance. cp '''Shift Polarity- '''By altering their own polarity, the user becomes lighter on their feet cp/turn +5 speed '''Recall Dust- '''The user extends their arms outward and using their chakra, pulling all nearby metal dust harmlessly back to them. A helpful technique on long missions, or after using lots of Magnet abilites. cp, replenishes some of the users metal dust, so long as there is some in the area. '''Advanced 20 CP Metal Dust: Striking Branches-''' The user casts a wave of metal dust towards their target, that forms from a shapeless blob into incredibly sharp branches that strike at the target. cp '''Smother- '''The user manipulates their metal dust to crash into a target from both sides, crushing them in the middle of the impact. cp '''Elegant Defensive Structure- '''The user casts a large amount of metal dust over themselves and allies, creating a woven barrier to protect from attacks. cp barrier. Follows standard barrier mechanics. '''Dusted Armor- '''The user coats their body in metal dust, creating pseudo-armor that will help absorb damage. +8 endurance buff '''Grasp- '''The user creates to large hands of metal dust that wrap around the target, holding them in place.. cp bind '''Adjust Polarity- '''The user shifts their own polarity in relation to the earth around them, increasing ease of movement +8 speed '''Taxing 40 CP World Method- 'The user casts two large clumps of metal dust into the air at the target location, then grants them opposite polarities. By forcing the two clumps together the opposing polarities repel,and send spikes of metal dust in erratic patterns very quickly. CP AoE '''Destruction Method- '''A technique used purely to wreak destruction on the battle field. The user sends a large amount of metal dust to strike at a location in the form of a giant spike. This technique can also be used to effectively attack buildings and structures. cp '''Imprison Method- '''The user traps a target in a cage like box of metal dust, with several bars crisscrossing within the cage to prevent movement even further. CP Bind '''Drizzle- '''The user creates hundreds of small, bullet-like orbs of metal dust that are launched at a target to buffet them repeatedly. CP '''Perfected Defense- '''The user creates an incredibly powerful barrier of metal dust to protect from attacks cp, follows standard barrier mechanics '''Reverse Polarity- '''The user has shifted their magnetic polarity almost completely in relation to the earth around them, allowing them to move incredibly quickly. +12 to speed 'Known Users Category:Rank Upgrade